


how the Les Amis ended up wasting an entire meeting laughing and trying to braid each other’s hair

by Missmomo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: braiding, i wrote this when i was really sad, it is a work to make me not sad, les amis being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt :</p><p>    The majority of the Les Mis fandom agrees on saying that Jehan likes to braid hair.</p><p>    But do you know what I want? I want a Jehan who loves to braid people’s hair, but sucks at doing it. I want Les Amis to force Enjolras into letting Jehan braid his hair and everybody ending up laughing afterwards because it looks ridiculous.</p><p>    I want that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how the Les Amis ended up wasting an entire meeting laughing and trying to braid each other’s hair

                Jehan Prouvaire had a lot to be proud of. His ability with words could make a stone figure weep, his strength in a fight is next to none, he has an amazing group of friends with amazing ideas, and if he put his mind to it he could drink even Grantaire under the table.  But the one thing he could not do, no matter how much he tried, and that was braiding hair.

                Ever since he was little he had loved the looks of braids, he would try to braid all of his dolls hair as a child, and it’s what made him want to grow his hair out. But no matter how long he practiced he just couldn’t figure out how to braid. Before college his mom would braid it for him, in under five minutes no less,  but once he got to college he learnt that if he put in two hours of work and a shit ton of hair spray he could get a decent braid. Though it still never came out as well as when his mother did and she was able to do it in 5 minutes.

                Still he deemed it a worthwhile pursuit and wore his hair in a braid more days than not simply because he loved to braid. He loved that it was something he had to focus on and work at. He loved the idea that he was working so hard towards creating beauty and suffering for his love.

                Today was no different for him as he dutifully got out of bed and started to braid his hair before the meeting at the Les Amis De L’ABC.  Two hours later he deemed himself appropriate and headed out to the Musain to meet his friends.  Every Thursday they met before class to discuss social issues and it was the highlight of Jehan’s week.  Today was no different as he walked into the nearly empty café; flipping his braid behind his shoulder and taking a seat. 

                He could see Enjolras was worked up about something from the way he kept violently flipping his hair out of his face. Sighing Jehan got up and offered Enjolras one of the many colored hair ties he carried with him at all times. He took it with a stern nod and tied his hair back before turning back to Combeferre but lose hair still fell into his face. After his fifth failed attempt to get the bothersome hair out of his eyes Courfeyrac stood and suggested he braid his hair instead of a messy bun. 

“And what makes you think I know how to braid?” Enjolras said staring daggers at Courfeyrac.

“Have our dear friend Jehan do it!” He suggested, smiling cheekily.

                All eyes turned to Jehan as he tried to stutter out an excuse not to but Enjolras was already moving to take his hair out of its bun. Jehan let out a sigh of defeat and moved his bag so their leader could sit in front of him. Surely if he concentrated hard enough it would turn out okay, right?

                Wrong, dead wrong. The added pressure of having an audience made his nervous hands even shakier. He kept grabbing his own fingers instead of golden hair, and when he did manage to grab hair he pulled violently on accident.  After the third of forth tug Enjolras angrily pulled away the little work Jehan had managed to do falling apart in the movement.

“If you don’t want to you simply could have said so instead of just pulling my hair out.” He spat at the poet.

                Jehan stared at his hands holding back tears “I’m sorry I tried, I swear I didn’t mean to pull your hair. I’m not too great at braiding in a hurry and you kept moving and I couldn’t keep my hands close enough to your head. I’m so sorry.”

                The defeat was obvious in his voice and he began to sniffle a little. Enjolras instantly felt guilt seep into his bones and gently patted Jehan on the knee. When the slight man looked up he was offered a small smile before Enjolras settled between his legs again. Once again Jehan combed through his long golden hair with his thin fingers and separated it into three parts. So far so good but he kept mixing up what strands he had already done and which he still needed to wrap around. After a few restarts he finally managed a semi braid.

                Pieces were sticking out in every direction; the sizes of the three chunks of hair were uneven making the braid lumpy, but it was a braid. And Enjolras’ hair was out of his face so Jehan silently prayed he’d just let it go and politely keep the braid in until he had left. 

                Once Jehan had put his hands down Enjolras rose and went to look in the mirror on the far wall. Each member of the Les Amis was biting their lips as he passed so not to laugh. Jehan had his head in his hands and Courfeyrac gently rubbed his back comfortingly.  Enjolras looked his hair up and down in the mirror before turning around silently and staring at Jehan.

“It looks wonderful Jehan, thank you.” He tried to hide the smile creeping on his lips but it was no success and he broke into giggles.

                Jehan was close to tears before Enjolras lifted the poets head and he saw the joy clearly written on their fearless leaders face.  Looking around Jehan smiled to see all his friends laughing, joy written into their features.

“Trust me my dear little poet” Courfeyrac said “it is far better than any of us could braid!”

                And that is how the Les Amis ended up wasting an entire meeting laughing and trying to braid each other’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this awesome prompt from toutgrangetoutenordre.tumblr.com


End file.
